


In Your Arms (I Feel At Home)

by babyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pet Names, Slice of Life, i just wanted to write renmin making out ok, kinda spicy but no smut, theyre so in love, this is totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjaem/pseuds/babyjaem
Summary: Jaemin and Renjun spend a morning together doing nothing (if making out and being disgustingly in love count as nothing).





	In Your Arms (I Feel At Home)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just rly wanted to write renmin making out.... so enjoy lol
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this gets kinda saucy (lots of intense kissing and hickeys lol) but there is NO SMUT or SEXUAL CONTENT!!! but pls click away if ur not down to read almost 2k of two 18-year-olds making out lmao
> 
> (pssst while you're here, go check out my [chensung fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587470/chapters/38872493) that's ongoing right now!! i update it about once a week and it's p dramatic so i recommend it to u ((((;)

When Renjun wakes up, he doesn't recognize where he is.

As he looks around, at the thick, baby blue duvet, at his bare legs, at his boyfriend underneath him, he remembers. He smiles dumbly when he recalls last night's events: a last minute study date at the local café until Jaemin started complaining that he was tired. Renjun rolled his eyes, telling him that they should just crash at Jaemin's apartment. So, that's what they did.

(Renjun is pretty sure that that was the best sleep he's gotten in a while.)

Renjun takes his time to admire Jaemin's features while the other is still asleep. He traces his fingers along his jawline down to his collarbones, smirking when he circles the hickeys he had left there a few days ago. Renjun is slightly taken aback when Jaemin turns in his sleep, but relaxes when his pretty, long eyelashes rest against his cheekbones.

Jaemin's eyelashes have always been one of Renjun's favorite parts of the younger boy. They're so straight and long, and they point down, visible at every angle. Renjun likes to think that he's pretty himself, but he could never compete with Jaemin's eyelashes. That's okay in his books.

Renjun places his head on Jaemin's bare chest, listening to his slow, even heartbeat. Jaemin radiates warmth, and Renjun lets himself melt in the feeling. His eyes shutter closed as he breathes in Jaemin's scent, feeling absolutely content as he brushes his hands lightly down his boyfriend's side.

Slowly, Jaemin stirs awake, eyes opening to the sight of Renjun resting on top of him. His head drops back down onto the pillow, a fond smile on his lips. Renjun senses that the other is awake, and he looks at him with big doe eyes that seem to sparkle.

"Good morning, babe." Jaemin says in his hoarse morning voice, and Renjun is positive that his body has turned into jelly. He simply hums in response.

"C'mere, wanna give you a kiss." Jaemin pulls Renjun closer to him while making an exaggerated kissy face.

Renjun, however, has other plans. "Ew, that's _gross_ , Jaem. I need to brush my teeth first, and so do you." He emphasizes his point by poking Jaemin's chest three times.

Jaemin rolls his eyes and groans, "Baby, please?"

The pet name almost makes Renjun give in, his cheeks flushing a light pink, but morning breath is disgusting, and Renjun will not allow himself to deal with that. "No, I am not letting you even touch me until after we have both brushed our teeth." To further enforce this newfound rule between the two of them, Renjun squirms out of Jaemin's hold to sit up on the bed with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Ugh, _fine_." Jaemin unceremoniously rolls out of bed.

Renjun is slightly embarrassed when he catches himself checking Jaemin out. Jaemin's sweatpants hang low on his hips, revealing the band of his boxers. His bare top half is breathtaking. The younger is toned, the outlines of muscles starting to show as a result of daily exercise and routine visits to the gym. He just seems so much larger than Renjun, and Renjun likes that.

What's even more embarrassing is when Jaemin calls him out for it. "Like what you see, babe?"

Renjun blushes profusely as he nearly stumbles to get off of the bed. "Shut up."

Jaemin does the same thing to Renjun. The older male is wearing one of Jaemin's big t-shirts, and if it's big on Jaemin, then it's enormous on Renjun. The collar is too wide, which results in dark purple marks being on display. The hem hangs low, almost reaching the middle of Renjun's thigh, and it definitely doesn't help that Renjun's only wearing a pair of boxers underneath. Renjun's legs are slim and smooth, and they could honestly put models to shame, in Jaemin's opinion.

And then Renjun notices Jaemin looking him up and down with eyes full of awe and admiration.

"Stop staring, asshole."

"Sorry, babe, I just have the prettiest, most beautiful boyfriend in the whole world who also manages to look even more amazing in my clothes." Jaemin says smoothly before stepping into the bathroom.

Renjun can't help but flush red again, a grin playing on his lips, before following Jaemin.

When they're finished, Jaemin sits down on the bed, pulling Renjun to stand in between his spread legs. His hands are resting on his small waist, eyes looking up to meet Renjun's, whose arms are placed lazily around Jaemin's neck.

Jaemin holds Renjun closer, wrapping, his arms around the latter's midsection and pressing his head against his flat tummy. Renjun giggles before running his hands through Jaemin's brown locks.

"What do you wanna do today?" Jaemin asks into Renjun's (read: Jaemin's) shirt.

Renjun thinks. They could do anything, really, for neither of them have classes today. But he goes with something that he knows the both of them will enjoy. "I kinda just wanna stay in bed and make out for a while." Renjun has always been blunt and honest, and Jaemin thinks of it as a blessing in situations like this.

"That's fine with me."

So, they position themselves on the bed with Jaemin's back against the headboard, Renjun situated comfortably on his lap.

Jaemin gently caresses Renjun's face, then presses their lips together in an innocent kiss. Eventually, Jaemin pulls away with a smile, making Renjun whine in dissatisfaction. To appease his boyfriend, he trails his lips down to Renjun's neck, placing wet kisses all over. Renjun shivers, digging his nails into Jaemin's shoulders lightly.

He presses his lips to Renjun's hickeys delicately, barely there. "I love marking you up, baby. Want everyone to know that you're mine." The vibrations of Jaemin's words on Renjun's skin make the latter shudder.

 _God_ , will Jaemin ever stop making Renjun blush like a child? No, probably not. "That's just the possessive part of you talking." Renjun mutters, flustered as always.

Jaemin turns his gaze to look into Renjun's eyes. "Is that so bad?"

"No, no, it isn't." The corners of his mouth quirk up before he connects his lips with Jaemin's once again.

The kiss is much more heated and passionate this time around. Their lips are moving against each other hungrily before Jaemin swipes his tongue along Renjun's bottom lip, wordlessly asking for permission. Renjun gasps, relaxing into Jaemin's hold. The younger male's hand slip under the shirt Renjun is wearing, lightly kneading the soft skin there, to which Renjun lets out a groan.

Renjun whimpers every now and then as their tongues explore each other's mouths, but he's too far gone to care about it. Instead, he settles for running his fingers through Jaemin's hair, making it messy and disheveled. Gradually, Renjun traces his hand down to Jaemin's collarbones, pressing lazily pressing into the lovebites, causing Jaemin to groan.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Jaemin squeezes Renjun's side a bit too hard, and Renjun yelps and pulls away in response.

"Fuck, sorry, baby." Jaemin leans down far enough to press a soft kiss on the spot on Renjun's body he squeezed. He rubs the area gently, handling Renjun as if he had been bruised. "There, all better, right?"

Jaemin smiles like a fool at his boyfriend, because that's what he is, a fool for Huang Renjun.

Renjun's heart is swelling because _Holy fuck, did he just kiss my side because he thought he actually hurt me? That was so precious, what the fuck_. "God, you're such a dork." Renjun laughs.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ dork, baby." Jaemin winks, and Renjun grimaces at the greasy action.

"Why am I your boyfriend again?"

Jaemin only smirks. He repositions both himself and Renjun so he's on top of the elder, almost pinning him to the bed. Renjun gulps, blood pounding in his ears. He really hopes that Jaemin can't hear his rapid heartbeat through his chest.

"Because I'm the only one who can kiss you like this."

Something about the kiss is hungry, and both of them are craving more. Renjun has both of his hands on the nape of Jaemin's neck to keep him close. Renjun lets out whines that he knows Jaemin is going to tease him about later, but he's only focused on Jaemin's lips, Jaemin, and more.

They continue making out even when they switch their positions, Jaemin lying down flat on his back and Renjun sitting on top of him with his knees on both sides of Jaemin's body.

They go on like that for who knows how long, lost in the pleasure and each other's touches and presence. When they pull apart, they're both breathless, lips swollen red and cheeks flushed pink from the warmth. Renjun buries his face in Jaemin's neck for a bit to catch his breath before moving down slowly, mouthing along the hickeys that are already there. He relishes in the way Jaemin trembles slightly when he does.

Jaemin sighs contentedly, giving a small peck to Renjun's soft hair.

"Look at me, baby." And Renjun does, his eyes bright and round.

Jaemin runs his eyes along Renjun's face, taking in his overwhelming beauty. His heart is full of so much love for the older boy that he can't even contain it. He runs the back of his hand along Renjun's cheek in awe. "I can't believe you're mine." Jaemin says more to himself than to Renjun.

Renjun smiles widely, a giggle bubbling out of his lips, Jaemin's very own being melting into a puddle as a result. "Well, I'm yours."

They're looking at each other with such love and admiration that Renjun honestly feels like he could cry. Before he can, however, Jaemin hugs him to his chest.

"I love you so fucking much, Renjun." Jaemin whispers into Renjun's hair so quietly that Renjun almost doesn't hear it. When he does, though, he swears that a tear escapes from his eye.

Concealing his mushy emotions and almost-tears, Renjun sits up, surprising his boyfriend. "You're so sappy, Jaem." Renjun furrows his brows and pouts, a silent request for Jaemin to kiss him again. Which he does. It's only about two seconds long, but sometimes, Renjun enjoys those kinds of kisses more than full-on makeout sessions.

Renjun smiles widely, eyes turning into crescents. He gets out of bed, stretching out his tired muscles.

"C'mon, Jaem, let's eat breakfast."

Jaemin hums in agreement and makes his way to his drawer to grab a shirt to show that he at least has some decency.

Renjun has other plans. "Don't put a shirt on, you look hot as fuck." He says with a finger pointed at his shirtless boyfriend.

"Anything for you, babe." Jaemin blows a wet smooch to the older male, to which Renjun fake gags and groans. Jaemin just laughs his ass off.

They're in the kitchen making pancakes when Renjun decides to say it. Jaemin has the courtesy to wear an apron to cover his top-half-nakedness. It makes things easier, allowing for a slimmer possibility of getting embarrassingly embarrassed.

Renjun goes to stand behind his slightly taller boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his midsection. He presses his lips to the back of Jaemin's neck before saying, "I love you so much, Jaem."

Jaemin nearly drops the bowl of pancake batter on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed that bc i definitely liked writing it uwu
> 
> please comment if u love renmin and wanna see more!! thank u for reading and i hope u have a grand morning/afternoon/evening!!!
> 
> also a lil reminder that u should go read my [chensung fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587470/chapters/38872493) muah muah much love
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/babiejaem) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/babiejaem) if u wanna talk!!


End file.
